sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Silvstedt
Name: Eric Silvstedt Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior 11th School: Franklyn Senior High School Homeroom: Mr. Duana's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Baseball (#17) Appearance: Standing just at 6'0", Eric is tall with an athletic build. His hair is a bright red in color and is a strange mixture between frizzy and curly. Eric often wears a baseball cap over the mess of hair to keep it out of the way. Also a bright red in color, his eyebrows are rather thick and nearly straight, framing his eyes in an almost strange manner. His eyes are a dark brown in color and are a bit on the squinty side, giving them the appearance of being sunken back in his head a bit. The most noticeable feature about Eric's face would be his nose, which is long, wide, and somewhat hooked. His lips look small and narrow by comparison, and he's missing a tooth toward the back of his mouth from what might have either been a fight or a collision with a baseball. He also suffers from random bouts of acne, and as such, his skin is prone to peck marks and a bit of acne scars from where previously existing acne has since faded. Never one to go over the top when it comes to appearances and dress, Eric often adorns either jerseys or wifebeaters, along with jeans that always seem to be a few sizes too big. He's got terrible posture and slouches to the side when he stands, giving him somewhat of a slumped over look. One would think that from all his unattractive physical features, Eric Silvstedt would be the object of bullying for many. However, that is not the case at all. In fact, Eric is quite popular, and for lack of a better word has a history of "getting around", not only with students from Franklyn Senior but with students from the surrounding schools as well. Biography: Eric's father has been out of the picture since he was a small child. Rumor has it that his father walked out when he discovered Eric's mother had been cheating with another man. Of course, this discovery was only confirmed upon the birth of Eric's brother, and the middle child of the family, Trevor. Eric's mom is a somewhat strange individual. A very irresponsible person, she often left Eric and his 4 siblings at home while she ran rampant in the bars and clubs. Because of this, and because of her laid-back and nonchalant attitude and lack of parenting skills, Eric was allowed to run wild as a kid. He practically raised himself, and this (along with a bit of heredity passed on from his biological father) is where his violent temper and terrible disposition stem from. Best described as a born leader, Eric has a way of manipulating people into doing his bidding. A violent and overbearing person by nature, most know to either buddy up to Eric or avoid him completely. He's a crude and obnoxious person, often offending his female classmates by making deliberate sexual references toward them. In addition, he has a tendency to bully many of the kids around school not as blessed with popularity as himself. Eric always speaks his mind, regardless of what sort of trouble it may get him into, and never hesitates to jump in on a fight. Unbenowst to even Eric, the anger management issues he suffers with are somewhat hereditary. Both his biological father and his grandfather suffer from anger issues, and it seems that all three of the Silvstedt boys -- Eric, Lucas, and Trevor -- are all affected with anger management problems. Eric's temper is further formed from his inability to stand up to his mother or chastise her for her immature and selfish actions. Oftentimes, he finds himself taking on the role of head-of-household, a roll Eric Silvstedt is in no way, shape, or form prepared for. Although Eric is a quite sexist and womanizing individual at school, he is exceptionally close to his two little sisters -- Kayla and Claire. He is very protective of both girls and often silently ridicules his mother for leaving them alone in the house to go spend time with Wendell -- the current love of her life and another piece of scum on the bottom of Denton's shoe. Eric despises Wendell with an undying passion and is adamant about him not being around either of his sisters. Eric bullies his classmates for one simple reason: he enjoys the power that it allows him to hold over them. It's a power that he is incapable of having in his household, and he often vents his frustrations on classmates who have done little to nothing to trigger his temper. Victims that have succumbed to the violence Eric often inflicts have been multiple, from a teen-gone-awry who attempted to mug him recently in Tilles Park to classmate Andie Colvin and recently, his newest victim, Matthias Kovalenko. Eric resents Matthias in every sense of the word. He hates the seemingly perfect life that the Kovalenko boy lives, he hates the fact that he's tightly-knit with his friends and shares a special bond with his sister, he just overall hates Matthias. A fight ensued between the two at Benson's Bar and Grill one night that got the whole crew kicked off of the premesis by Fritz, the manager, and cost Andie Colvin her job. Eric is confident that he won that fight, and has made it his personal duty to torture Matthias since that day. Advantages: Eric's well-known around campus and is quite popular, despite his attitude problem. He's got many friends he could align himself with to prolong his rate of survival. Disadvantages: He may be well-known, but he's also known for bullying other students. Eric couldn't keep his temper in check back home -- on the island, losing it at the wrong moment might spell out his death, or perhaps, the death of someone else. Number: Male Student no. 17 --- Designated Weapon: Anchor Conclusions: A control freak with a temper, huh? I do hope B17 finds some sort of innovative way to use that anchor he got. I have a feeling that Eric will be a game motivator, what with his history of bullying others and his inability to control his anger. Then again, who really knows? He's basically weaponless, unless he's actually smart enough to use the anchor, which I doubt. He might just be an easy out. The above biography is as written by Megami. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Megami '''Kills: None Killed by: Ricky Callahan Collected Weapons: Anchor (issued weapon, discarded on beach), makeshift spear (forged out of a broom handle and a piece of a broken vase) Allies: None Enemies: Eli McConnell, Matthias Kovalenko, Whitney Acosta, Ricky Callahan Mid-game Evaluation: Eric's journey began on the beach, where upon finding the large anchor thrown carelessly into the sand beside him, Eric decided to attempt the game weaponless. Having made an internal list of those who had wronged him and vendettas he'd held against his peers, Eric set off onto the island to enact vengeance upon those he deemed fit. His journey took him to the botanical garden on a whim, where he hoped fate would smile at him and allow him to stumble upon the #1 person on his list, Matthias Kovalenko. At the time, Eric had no idea that fate truly would smile upon him and give him that opportunity. Eric first encountered Eli McConnell, a student abducted from P.J. Gilroy. On a whim, Eric attacked him, attempting to strangle the younger boy. He might have succeeded too, if not for being interrupted by the duo of Matthias Kovalenko and Whitney Acosta. Matthias seemed to be itching for a rematch from their brawl at Bensons a few months prior, which Eric would be more than happy to provide. The two fought, but it was ultimately Eric who admitted defeat in the brawl when a barrage of students (Damien Carter-Madison, Kristey Burrowell, and Peter Rosenthal, to be exact) showed up on the scene. Eric headed toward the residential district after the fight with Matthias, both his pride and his ego highly bruised. In the residential area, he headed into one of the nearby houses and decided that since his designated weapon was useless, he would forge his own weapon out of some supplies in the house. Using a broomstick and a shattered piece of glass from a broken vase, Eric forged his own spear. He'd get to try it out a lot sooner than he expected. Whitney Acosta, who had been with Matthias during their earlier fight, just so happened to wander through the backyard of the house he occupied and Eric, spotting her, attacked her with the spear. When he discovered that Matthias was nowhere to be found, he became bent on killing Whitney instead. He might've succeeded, too, if his own best friend, Ricky Callahan, hadn't stepped in and saved Whitney. In a rage, Eric attacked Ricky, and inevitably impaled himself on his own spear. End-game Evaluation: He had the right idea, all right. Friends are an asset wasted in this game, and they get you nowhere. Eric was playing for himself, but in the end, he let his overaggression and blind rage get the better of him. If he'd been thinking with a level head, he could've easily overpowered Ricky and probably murdered both of them. But, we're talking about what he did do, and that's die. Memorable Quotes: "Danya, Danya, Danya... you disappoint me. You're not going to give me any edgeway here, are you? Well then, I suppose I'll have to improvise." - Eric discovers his designated weapon. "What's wrong, Kovalenko? I hit a nerve? I thought you were Mister Cool. But you know what, man? It's okay, I know why you're pissed. You're pissed because I'm right, and you damned well know that. You're wasting your time here, but you just can't let it go, can you? You wanna hit me. You wanna take me down. Look at you, you're just like me." - Eric tries his hand at getting into Matthias's head. "You don't understand, Callahan. We have to play. We have to run the game. There's no way out. There's nobody that's coming to save us. This is our fate, whether we like it or not. Foe against foe, friend against friend, brother against brother... this is what it comes down to. Sympathy and compassion... they don't exist here. This is a life or death situation, and when push comes to shove, my life is far more important than yours... so get out of the way and let me finish what I started, or you'll be the one meeting the point of this thing." - Eric lays his logic and reason out for his best friend. Other/Trivia *Eric's middle name is Allen. *Eric is one of five children. His siblings are Lucas (age 16), Travis (age 14), Claire (age 9), and Kayla (age 7). Threads The various threads that contained Eric. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Cheer Practice - Eric makes a cameo appearance in this thread. *A Lone Soul at the Bar and Grill *Unbreakable Bonds *What Some Might Call Home... *Premonition *A Name Which Lives in Infamy *I Keep Having These Strange Dreams Lately... *The Study of Nature *For Whom the (Lunch) Bell Tolls Version II: *Origins *Headhunter *... And they say that a hero can save us... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Eric Silvstedt. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students